


总裁的失忆情人

by Astyna_Sylphide



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astyna_Sylphide/pseuds/Astyna_Sylphide
Summary: 你的忘性太好了，爱梅特的手抚上他的脸，捏了几下，该忘掉的事情，不该忘掉的事情，通通抛诸脑后……好在你这家伙还有点本事，不至于把自己饿死。
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 光初代
Kudos: 5





	总裁的失忆情人

**Author's Note:**

> 现代pa，pwp，失忆光x总裁梅，py关系

你来迟了，爱梅特赛尔克说，快点进来。

抱歉，达克尼斯边道歉边带上了门。这个时间他本是专门约了爱梅特做爱的。他还穿着下午办事时穿着的衣服:一件熨烫好的黑色衬衫，现在它上面遍布宴会的酒气和脂粉气。他本来有时间换掉它，但晚宴上搭讪他的人太多，以至于到最后它都穿在他身上。好在这件衣服很熨帖，而他又足够挺拔，挺拔到能将这件衬衫穿出模特的质感，达克尼斯想，不然爱梅特大概会更生气一点。感谢他不曾疏于锻炼才修整出的好身材。

爱梅特赛尔克走在他前面。他注意到爱梅特洗过澡了，发尖正湿漉漉地垂下来，水滴在真丝睡袍的领口上，像是无声地诱惑着他。方才他进门时就注意到了这种诱惑——明晃晃的诱惑，来自酒红色的真丝睡袍，来自睡袍下那具紧实的、正散发着费洛蒙香水气味的身体，看得他喉头一阵阵发紧。当然爱梅特选择这样也许是理所当然的:他是ASCIAN的大客户，更是ASCIAN总裁的新晋情人。只要涉及到情爱，他们间大概不管发生什么都不为过。

他们穿过套房的走廊，进到卧室里。爱梅特赛尔克显然是个很有情调的人:卧室的小桌上一早摆好了酒，空气中本该过分浓郁的香氛味被调整得恰到好处，甚至连灯光都柔和得怡人。他从后方环住爱梅特，慢慢吻起怀中人的颈项。浴盐的香气残留在那儿，和耳后的香水混杂在一起，让他很难不生出亲吻的欲望。这条真丝睡袍中的身体他已在先前的欢爱中熟悉过了，因此现在并不急着探索:他只是老练地挑开腰带，用真丝的面料来摩挲爱梅特；而后用唇齿和指尖一并亲吻，感受皮肤轻微的痉挛。

他感到爱梅特赛尔克渐渐依靠在他怀里。没人会不兴奋的，他想，没谁能拒绝这位总裁的示弱。上次他们正式见面时，还是在酒店楼下的咖啡厅里:也许是因为非私人场合的缘故，爱梅特赛尔克显得器宇轩昂。要他说，他觉得那样的爱梅特也别有一番魅力——领袖式的气质，极具煽动性的口才，加上不怒自威的气质——这样一位人物的确担得起ASCIAN的高管身份。他自认他拒绝不了任何一面的爱梅特:这个人确乎在各个方面都对他有着致命的吸引力。想到这里，他又吻了吻嘴边那段细腻的皮肤，得到一阵令他满意的回应。

我等不及了，爱梅特说。现在就去床上吧。

他同爱梅特缠绵地吻着，撞倒酒杯和冰块。酒香突兀地飘散出来，他敏锐地意识到那是利用某片火山群岛出产的葡萄酿造的美酒，大抵价值连城；但爱梅特赛尔克不在意这些，于是他也选择不去在意这些。比起酒，眼下爱梅特纠缠他舌尖的样子属实动人，如果他不知道这是ASCIAN的总裁，大概要觉得这是个禁欲了足有上万年、但内心早已渴求不已的虔诚教徒。他不住地吮吸着爱梅特的舌尖：爱梅特的舌尖足够滑润，也许是激烈的接吻使得口腔中泌出了过多的津液；此外，他似乎又品尝到若有若无的玫瑰甜味，好像这位总裁大人在见他前才刚刚咀嚼过一朵玫瑰。

他们双双倒在床上，爱梅特的金眼睛望着他，只消一眼就叫他觉得血流朝着下半身聚集。翻个身，达克尼斯粗喘着指挥，末了便不住地啃咬起爱梅特的颈，双手则在耐心的等待后穿过那对臂弯，粗暴地捏握住真丝睡衣下直直挺立的奶头。比起外在的形象，显然爱梅特赛尔克实际上要更有风情的多——没人会想到这个人会终年在奶头上挂着坠饰：一些闪耀的，被大颗宝石点缀的，足够彰显财富的坠饰。

拜这些坠饰所赐，爱梅特几乎是一下就呻吟出声来。下手太重了，他向达克尼斯抱怨着，但又情不自禁地将一对奶子往那双手中又送了些，捏得重又不会喷出奶水。我倒是希望你能喷出奶水，达克尼斯说，我想看你喷射奶水的样子，你非常适合喷奶，爱梅特，他阿谀般舔了舔自己在爱梅特肩颈上留下的牙印，你够骚，骚货就适合干这个。但他身下的人只是轻声呻吟。

虽然爱梅特不准备接他的话，但这场情爱还是要继续下去。他撩开那条酒红色真丝睡袍的下摆，果不其然，底下的肉洞早已经被假鸡巴塞满了，边缘小股小股地淌着润滑剂，使人怀疑是否是这个肉穴太过贪心以至于无法将鸡巴和润滑剂完全咽下。他空出一只手，轻轻捏起一边臀瓣，轻微的震颤感提醒了他:肉洞内里大概被塞入了一只震动器。他几乎猜得到爱梅特为什么选择这样做——归根结底还是他来得太晚了，总裁大人欲壑难平，只能在做好事先准备后先行自慰，顺便给难耐的穴肉留下止痒的器具，也算是给他多增添几分拆开礼物和探秘的情趣。

想到这里达克尼斯不禁用手握住那根假鸡巴，就这么抽插起来。总裁大人，尊敬的爱梅特赛尔克，他撸动着自己的鸡巴，刻意压低声音发问，你刚才用它玩得很高兴，是吗?不，爱梅特赛尔克轻喘着否认，但有意将屁股翘得更高了些。那么，他话锋一转，你抚慰自己的时候在想着我吗?他俯下身去，一口咬在另一半臀峰上——软，柔韧，富有弹性，爱梅特赛尔克几乎是一下子就惊叫出声。你还是在怨我来得太晚，达克尼斯说，怨我没能及时来填饱你饥渴的屁股。爱梅特赛尔克在情欲的间隙回过头去，就神情来看似乎很有怨言。既然知道了就快点用你的真家伙替换上，他说，我可不想等到震动器没电。

我猜你的下属们应该不知道他们的总裁会这么淫乱，达克尼斯说着，鸡巴毫不留情地插了进去，大约一直捅到了最里面，谁能猜到你是这种容易饥渴的类型？

爱梅特的腰几乎是一下子瘫软下来:达克尼斯的东西相当粗壮，捅得又太深，就算是圣人大概也吃不住这种感觉；更何况那个肉洞中一早还放了其他东西，一个助兴用的小玩意儿。爱梅特赛尔克低喘着，穴口夹了夹他——这是示意他可以直接开始放开了操的意思。但他突然就体贴起来，有条不紊地抽送——这动作同爱梅特预想中的粗暴完全不同，显得温存，柔和，但格外磨人。别玩了！爱梅特赛尔克忍不住轻声骂出来，我叫你快点操……啊！

我知道你就想我这么操你，达克尼斯的鸡巴快速地抽插起来，现在止痒了？

他早年大约做过雇佣兵，至少做过健身教练，由此腰力惊人。爱梅特的淫叫声从刚才起就没再停下来过，手也始终死死抓握着床单，大概现在他操得总裁先生很可心。再快一点，爱梅特赛尔克请求着，快点，快点。里面操坏了可不关我事，达克尼斯说，但愿你给你的骚穴已经上了保险。

他咬着爱梅特的后颈，像动物交媾那样动了起来。这姿势真是野蛮，爱梅特喘息着，很快就被鸡巴硬生生操出了泣音。你就喜欢这样，大总裁爱梅特赛尔克，我太了解你了，他轻笑着，再一次狠狠地钉进爱梅特的肉洞内。男人可没法流水……你把你的肉洞变成水帘洞，就是想被这么操，是不是，大总裁？你里面的肉骚烂成这样，以前没勾引过你的保镖和同事吗？

爱梅特赛尔克时而不自觉地点头，时而摇晃着脑袋，好像达克尼斯的鸡巴已经操进了他的脑子，操坏了他的神智，把他变成了一个除了呜咽抽泣和发情之外一无所能的废人。但这样的爱梅特也足够叫达克尼斯情迷意乱：这可是爱梅特赛尔克！征服的兴奋和对快感的追逐将他的理智彻底烧散了。你干脆别继续当ASCIAN的总裁了，他腾出手，干脆抽打起眼前不住耸动的、沾染过一层薄汗和水液的屁股，就你这个样子，张开腿没准比你现在挣得更多，我猜你会喜欢这个职业？达克尼斯盯着那个被他操得略略外翻的肉穴，毫不客气地做出评价。把腿抬起来，亲爱的爱梅特，我今天还没咬过你的脚踝。

没过多久爱梅特赛尔克就被径直操射出来，但达克尼斯仍没有射。这时震动器终于发挥了一个好作用：它抵着鸡巴退出后的穴肉死命地震动，当达克尼斯抚上爱梅特保守冷落的鸡巴时，那儿竟然同精液一起淅淅沥沥地射出了水液。他索性将手臂环过那双修长的腿，在大股的尿水射出前率先将这具身体抱着操起来。在操弄下爱梅特赛尔克很快就承受不住，几乎是尖叫着将水液喷在地砖上——接着是地上的酒杯，窗台，乃至落地窗。

全亚马乌罗提的人都在看着你潮吹和失禁，他说，真不愧是“大人物”？但爱梅特已经昏了过去。这刺激太过强劲，任谁也没法再保持清醒。他就着这个姿势将爱梅特赛尔克抱到洗手间去——他很清楚这家伙的脾气，至少在事后的清理上他要完全负责。他把这具身体翻转过来，放在洗手台上，又掐着那方窄腰操了一会儿，这才将精液完全射在了爱梅特的肉洞里。

睡个好觉，他吻了吻那方遍布泪痕的眼角，干脆地替爱梅特赛尔克脱下了脏污的睡袍。

当爱梅特赛尔克醒来时已是凌晨。天还没亮，落地窗外灯火通明，颇有一番不夜城的做派。他看向身侧，达克尼斯背对着他，没有鼾声，呼吸不均，大抵正醒着。他试着从后面搂过达克尼斯，但达克尼斯没给他这个机会。背景灯的照射下，达克尼斯的蓝眼睛显得很亮：使他自然而然地想起数公里外的海。

你还没睡，爱梅特赛尔克选择开启一个话题，我以为你会睡得实些。

我想起很多事情，达克尼斯说，在你睡下之后。我没法儿睡着，哈迪斯。

你说什么？他几乎以为自己听错了。你刚才……

……哈迪斯，达克尼斯重申了一边，你的本名，是吗，哈迪斯?金色眼睛的亚马乌罗提人点了点头，没有否认这个说法。但我从未告诉过你，爱梅特赛尔克说，你怎么说起这个?

我记起一段很模糊的记忆……在马克连萨斯广场。我确定那儿一定是马克连萨斯广场，首都的以太之晶广场太有名了，达克尼斯说，你就站在以太之晶下面，每个认识你的人见到你时都叫你哈迪斯。……也许我以前在首都生活过，但我已经忘了那时的事儿，就像我跟你说的那样，他眨眨眼，一场飞空艇事故，醒来以后我就把所有东西全忘光了，连我自己的本名都不记得。

你的忘性太好了，爱梅特的手抚上他的脸，捏了几下，该忘掉的事情，不该忘掉的事情，通通抛诸脑后……好在你这家伙还有点本事，不至于把自己饿死。

所以我们很早就认识了，达克尼斯说，你就一直这样将我瞒在鼓里，哈迪斯?……我早先总不至于跟你有什么过节吧?  
等你想起来不就知道了吗，那双金眼睛凝视着他，目光突然变得狡黠起来，大抵魅魔和情欲仙子在人间汲取精液时也会露出这种神情。他心念一动，凑上去吻了吻。

FIN


End file.
